1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing method, a printing order receiving machine, and a print processing device for forming an image which is formed on an image recording medium such as a photographic printing paper or the like, on a new image recording medium, as is done, for example, when another photographic print is obtained from one photographic print.
2. Description of the Related Art
At DPE shops and laboratories and the like, when a photographic film which has been used for photography is brought-in, processing is carried out on the photographic film. At this time, if the preparation of additional prints at the time of development or index prints are requested, photographic prints or index prints are prepared by exposing photographic printing paper according to the images which are recorded on the photographic film. The photographic prints and the index print are returned to the customer together with the photographic film for which developing processing has been completed.
With the diversification of image processings in recent years, print systems have become popular in which after various image processings are carried out on image data (digital image data) which is prepared by reading an image recorded on a photographic film by a scanner or the like, a photographic print is prepared by using this image data. By using such a photographic print system, an index print, in which images which are recorded on a photographic film are disposed in a matrix-like arrangement, can also be prepared.
Further, with the popularization of digital still cameras (DSLs) or the like, at DPE shops or the like, there are cases when DTP service, in which photographic prints are prepared from image data or the like of images which have been photographed by a digital still camera, is requested. By using the above-described photographic print system, DTP service is possible.
On the other hand, usually, photograph prints are arranged and stored in an album or the like, and the photographic film is stored separately from the album and the photographic prints. Further, ordering of additional prints is carried out by viewing the photographic prints which are arranged in the album or the like.
Thus, at the time of ordering additional prints, there are cases in which the photographic prints are brought into the DPE shop or the like, rather than the photographic film or the order sheet (which is usually handed over at the time of requesting additional printing with development). In such a case, photographic prints can be prepared by reading the images of the photographic prints by a scanner, preparing image data, and exposing photographic printing paper or the like on the basis of this image data.
In order to make the ordering of additional prints more convenient, the idea of print services has been studied in which a printing order receiving machine, which is exclusively used for receiving orders for printing of additional prints or the like, is set separately from a laboratory or a DPE shop. A person who brings in photographic prints to order additional prints inputs various types of order information by himself or herself.
A print service such as this is possible if necessary items and order conditions are written-in on an order sheet.
However, in a case in which the order conditions are to be recorded on the order sheet, it is difficult to place the order such that the print will have a desired finish by, for example, changing the tint at the time of printing the image. Further, in cases in which staff are provided at places at which orders for printing of additional prints are received, the locations and order receiving times are limited.